First Time
by bunengshuo
Summary: He always initiated everything. This time it was her turn. Sasuke and Hinata. Rated M for a reason!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom and found that her husband was asleep on their bed. She smiled and went into the closet to put on her clothes. She paused as she looked at a picture she kept hidden in her drawer. In secret, she had taken a photo of him on their wedding day. He was looking out at the lake with such a peaceful expression. She didn't know what he was thinking about. But she did know that he wasn't thinking about her ruthless family or the sadness that his family was not there to witness his wedding. He seemed so calm, something that she was not.

In fact they were different in so many ways.

He rarely showed any emotion to anyone except her. She cried often, being tears of happiness or tears of sadness. She enjoyed being around others whereas he preferred to be by himself. He excelled in anything he chose to do, praised for his superior abilities and skills. She was often ridiculed for being useless because she had to work hard to execute the simplest attack. He had a fan club full of devout girls; she was the sworn enemy of those girls.

He was perfect, she was not.

Hinata often wondered why he had married her. Sakura married Naruto who had finally fulfilled his dream to be the Hokage. Ino was married to Shikamaru and was pregnant with his child. TenTen and Neji were dating. She was chosen because there was no one else.

Nonetheless, Hinata was happy. She enjoyed the time she spent with him. He was always considerate of her. He praised her for the things that she did, whether it deserved praise or not. He trained with her, patiently teaching her skills when others had long given up on her. He never pressured her for anything, even when it came to sex. They had been married for 3 months but he had never done anything that made her feel uncomfortable. The first time he held her hand, he quietly whispered and ask her if it was okay. She only nodded. The first time he put his arm around her waist was when they danced at Naruto's wedding. Again he whispered in her ear, asking her for permission. On their wedding night, he pulled her close and hugged her, reassuring her that he wasn't going to do anything.

"What are you doing?" The sound of his voice scared her. Hinata quickly put the photo back in her drawer and turned around.

"Nothing." She didn't stutter. He had once told her that he liked it better when she didn't stutter.

"Hn. Come to bed." He reached for her hand and led her to bed. She dried her hair one last time with the towel and placed it to the side.

"Goodnight Hinata." As he turned to kiss her on her cheek, Hinata quickly turned her head so that he ended up kissing her lips. The act surprised him and he pulled away instantly.

"Hinata..." As if to answer his silent question, Hinata kissed him again. It began slowly at first, as if he was testing her to see how far she was willing to go. Then it turned into a more passionate kiss. He gently ran his tongue along her lips. In response, Hinata opened her mouth to give him entrance to explore her. He broke off the kiss and started to trail kisses along her jawline, going down further to trace her neck. When he had found her pulse point, he sucked on it gently, earning a rather large moan from her. Pleased with this response, he sucked on the pulse point a few minutes more. Hinata rocked her hips against his, unfamiliar with this new need growing inside her. He paused for a moment to pull off her nightgown and discard it on the floor. He hovered over her and let his tongue travel further down. He massaged her breasts with his hands as she moaned loudly. His tongue traveled to her belly button and made some patterns. He reached her panties and could practically smell how wet she was. Hinata rocked her hips forward again.

But suddenly he stopped.

"Are you sure?" Hinata smiled, always the gentleman. She nodded.

"I don't think that I can stop after..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. It already took extreme self-control to even ask her if she was sure about the whole thing. Hinata slowly reached up and put his face closer to her.

"I want this." She kissed him on hard on the lips.

He lost it.

He reached to towel near her and tied her hands above her head. He tore off her panties, her last piece of clothing, and stared at her with eyes full of lust. He brought his mouth down to her core, gently licked her folds. She almost screamed. He stroked her and stuck one finger into her. Hinata gasped, this time from pain. "It hurts."

"I know. Just trust me." He slowly slipped the finger out of her only to push it into her again. This time it didn't hurt as much. When he did it a third time, she felt more pleasure rather than pain. He could feel her respond to him. He stuck his finger in one more time and made a circular motion in her. He heard her breath hitch. He wanted to make sure that she came once before, so that it would hurt less. He didn't have to wait long. She came rather quickly. He brought his finger to his mouth and licked her juices as he waited for her to ride out her organism.

He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Did that feel good?" Hinata could only nod, her voice escaped her. He pulled down his boxers and kicked them to the side of the bed. He carefully positioned himself and in one quick motion thrust into her.

Hinata screamed...loudly.

He patiently waited. When she rocked her hips towards his once again, he pulled out of her and thrust into her again.

"Better?" he asked. She whispered a soft "yes." Then he slowly pulled out of her and slowly pushed into her. He continued these slow motions until Hinata begged him to go faster. He found her g-spot and she moaned. He found it again and hit it a few more times.

They came together. She screamed where as he only grunted. He pulled out of her and collapsed at her side. Then he reached up to untie her hands, kissing the red marks around her wrists.

"Sorry about that."

"Its okay." Hinata pulled the covers to cover both of their naked bodies. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and she could hear his even breaths.

"I love you." It was the first time he said that to her.

"I love you too Sasuke."

* * *

Obviously, Sasuke and Hinata are my favorite pairing. Read and Review!! Thanks so much!


End file.
